shinobi_rebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Uzumaki Mura
'''Character First Name''' Mura '''Character Last Name''' Uzumaki '''IMVU Username''' Murasakiirooji '''Nickname (optional)''' Yasei no hibana '''Age''' 13 '''Date of Birth''' 08/04 '''Gender''' Male '''Ethnicity''' Kirigakurian '''Height''' 5'3 '''Weight''' 120 '''Blood Type''' O '''Occupation''' Ninja '''Scars/Tattoos''' None '''Affiliation''' Hidden mist '''Relationship Status''' Single '''Personality''' Mura is laid back, nice friendly that he thinks that are ok, but not a push over at all.Some would say he's a modern day naruto, He is underestimated because he so laid back an most dont think hell make it but only a few sen him worked up enough to take someone down hard. And the beast that dwells in his soul when he releases flurry of attacks and jutus only for the people he loves and cares about. so to wrap it up this boy os like naruto only difference is his hair color. '''Behaviour''' Curses relaxed and is caring '''Nindo (optional)''' Only way to bee seen is to Light up the Sky! '''Summoning''' (Character's summoning goes here. Summoning has to be taught to you, unless you're a Jounin or higher. Nothing too big or fancy for Tier 1. Can go a little crazy at Tier 2. Tier 3 allows for big beasts and monsters alike. Examples: Toads, birds, slugs, ect.) '''Bloodline/Clan''' Uzumaki '''Ninja Class ''' Genin '''Element One''' Lighting '''Element Two''' (Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.) (You do not '''need''' a chakra element, it is just an option.) '''Advanced Nature''' (Character's advanced nature goes here. This is only possible at Tier 2 or above. Your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage. Example: Lava Release) '''Weapon of choice''' Swords '''Databook''' '''Chakra colour''' Violet '''Projectile Weapons Inventory''' Kunai 10 10 shurikan sword paper bomb smoke Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces):''' '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each):''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each):''' '''Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each):''' '''Any sword (cost 6 pieces each):''' '''Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each):''' '''Total:50''' '''Jutsu List''' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] (Link to the custom jutsu, or the [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Jutsu Naruto Wikia]. Make sure to list the rank of your Jutsu. If there is no given rank, ask Heki and he'll personally give it to you. If you see something on the bio of someone ele with a rank that doesn't have a rank on the Naruto Wikia, then you can use that.) '''Allies''' (Character's allies go here. Examples: certain villages, individuals, ect.) '''Enemies''' (Character's enemies go here. Examples: Rivals, bullies, villages, individuals, ect.) '''Background Information''' When mura was born his father was killed in a sneak attack from the land of sound and his father was a jonin in the hidden mist village his name Kana Uzumaki. Mura's mother Sinki Uzumaki was the only person He had but around the age of 12 his mother was targeted and was almost killed by some rouges but a Fellow Mist Jonin came just in time and kiled them all and brung his mother back to the village to recover and the wounds did heal but she is forever scared with the memories. But Mura stayed calm knowing that he would become a great ninja someday and make sure that this horror would never happen again, he practiced and practiced till he was ready and became more relaxed but didn't fall off his game. Now 13 and a Genin he is hoping to become a sage and kage so he can protect the ones he loves and cares for so no one will feel the pain his mother felt and not be punished very seriously for it. '''Roleplaying Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays '''Approved by:'''